An article of footwear may include an upper configured to go over and/or around a wearer's foot, and a sole structure coupled to the upper to space the wearer's foot above the ground. In addition, the footwear may include a lace for adjusting the upper to the wearer's foot. The lace may be connected to the upper in order to allow the wearer to tighten the upper.